Enredos enredosos xD
by NekiTa
Summary: ola! Duo enojado? cambio de parejas?..estes es mi primer fic shonen ai01x02 03x04


Olaaa! Si por fin me vino inspiración para un fic… (bueno varios...pero por fin uno del que me acuerdo por completo n.n)…

Este es mi primer fic de WG (y espero k no sea el ultimo n.n) es un shonen ai, AU, y emmm…k mas k mas >. ?...a si! Homo fóbicos fly far far away de aki xD osease largo no kiero reclamos ni virus (de por si ya ta bien fregada mi pobre maquina T-T) ora si al fic…

**Enredos enredosos xD**

(No le presten tanta atención…ni yo se por que se lo puse xD)

**By: Chisai Neko (antes aelita-chan)**

(k bonito se ve mi nick ahí TwT)

Era de noche…un gran baile se llevaba acabo en uno de los salones mas famosos y elegantes del reino de Sank, había un ambiente de paz, armonía y de estarla pasando bien, bueno todos menos algunos…

Hn... Míralo ¬¬ no se como pudo venir con el – decía nuestro querido trenzado (n/a: me ahorro la descripción n.nU) mirando una mesa más al frente – digo es un tonto presumido frío ù.ú…- decía haciendo un berrinche y comiendo (así como touya comiendo spaghetti en Sakura Card Captor, la película de la carta sellada)

Emm… lo que tu digas…- dijo nuestro querido cirquero de ojos esmeralda, con el codo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa y su cara (mas bien su mejilla) apoyada en su mano (izquierda) y mas la expresión de su cara que denotaba aburrimiento o en el peor de los casos queriendo estrangular al trenzado para que se callara…

_No se como heero lo aguanta u.ú, digo es buena persona y todo es mi amigo pero Dios! Jamás se calla!_ Pensaba Trowa…ignorando mundialmente a Duo que seguía en lo mismo (osease insultar a heero xD)

En eso ponen música y Duo no se hizo del rogar, se levanto de la mesa como un rayo y se fue a la pista de baile, no sin antes haber arrastrado a Trowa hasta allá (mejor dicho se lo llevo de corbata xD) para bailar con el (obvio ne? n.nU)

Unas mesas mas adelante, Quatre veía muy divertido todo aquello y el comportamiento de quien tenia enfrente…

ù.ú baka…-dijo un chico de ojos azul cobalto (que por el momento los tenia cerrados) comiendo tranquilamente, o al menos eso quería aparentar, pues ponía demasiada fuerza al cortar su carne que ya hasta empezaba a rayar el plato…

sintió como la silla de su compañero se movía, pero no le dio importancia hasta que una voz conocida le saco de sus pensamientos…

Bailamos? n.n (frase acompañada con la típica pose…de todo un caballero n.n) –pregunto Quatre con una sonrisa angelical…

hn – dijo heero, dejando por fin su bendita carne que ya parecía picadillo, y parándose acepta la invitación de su amigo…

ya en la pista, dichas parejas (Duo y Trowa, Quatre y Heero) se encontraban… solo usaban miradas para comunicarse.

En el caso de Duo y Heero eran miradas de indiferencia, reproche y una que otra sacada de lengua (n/a: adivinen de quien xD cof cofDuocof)

Por su parte Trowa y Quatre se decían muchas cosas con la mirada, se dedicaban miradas de ternura, comprensión seriedad y una que Quatre dedujo como "quiero ahorcar a Duo" por parte de Trowa… y sorprendentemente también de Heero (n/a: la de Trowa pss por que lo separo de Quatre… y la de Heero pss por que… emmm es Heero xD)

Pero los dos (Quatre y Trowa) se dirigían una mirada en común: complicidad…

Cuando cambio la música, Quatre había llevado a Heero al centro de la pista, lo mismo Trowa con Duo, ya cuando estaban cerca…

Cambio de pareja!- grito Quatre y al instante todo mundo empezó cambiar de pareja haciendo un relajo…

Con tanto movimiento Duo ya no sabia ni que pasaba, ni con quien estaba bailando. Hasta que sintió una mirada ya muy conocida fija en el (Duo) volteando su cara al frente para saber con quien estaba bailando, aunque ya se daba una idea…

He...Heero…hola! Jeje – dijo nervioso Duo

Hola baka – dijo este con toda la sequedad seca (xD) que fuese posible

Hn ¬¬ -exclamo Duo haciéndose el ofendido, y haciendo un berrinche infantil (n/a: imagínenselo chibi con el ceño fruncido e inflando sus mejillas… kawaii!) y volteando hacia cualquier lado para no ver a Heero…

Con lo cual el se alegraba, pues así Duo no vería esa pequeña sonrisa entre ternura y burla que se dibujo en sus labios…

Así paso un tiempo, ellos bailando pero sin decirse nada, Duo volteando para todos lados menos hacia donde estaba Heero, quería decir tantas cosas pero su orgullo no lo dejaba, y Heero pues lo mismo, solo que el miraba fijamente a Duo, le encantaba esa faceta que tenia SU baka de niño chiquito y todas las caras que hacia…

La música se dejo de oír por un instante, lo que significaba que el baile pronto terminaría, y cuando se oyó al DJ (al encargado de la música pues) supieron que ya había terminado, Duo miro a Heero (este ya lo estaba mirando) y se sonrojo… (N/a: ambos pero Heero lo disimula bien n.n)

Emm… vamos a buscar a Trowa y Quatre? – pregunto Duo

Hn –contesto Heero…

Se dejaron de abrazar (puesto que estaban bailando la ultima canción) y fueron a buscarlos, pero no se dieron cuenta (o no quisieron darse cuenta) de que iban tomados de la mano…

Al momento de llegar casi a la entrada se sorprendieron al ver la escena de un Trowa y un Quatre besándose apasionadamente

o.o…- no dijeron nada por unos instantes, pero al ver que iba para largo Heero interrumpió

ejem, ejem – (que interrumpidota xD) hizo como que se aclaraba la garganta para llamar su atención…

Quatre y Trowa se fueron separando lentamente

Ja… tu pareja te cambio por otra :P –decía Duo burlándose…

-Hn… la tuya también… baka u.úU

-Ayy si cierto…oye! ¬¬ -

No se han contentado? – pregunto Quatre…

NO! - Grito Duo

Hn ù.ú – exclamo Heero – yo no dije que estuviera molesto, no se por que el lo esta ¬¬

Eh? – exclamo Quatre confundido… - ya no entendí

Haber Duo… explícate y que sea rápido! ¬¬ -hablo, mas bien ordeno Trowa que se había mantenido callado y escuchando…

Bueno paso que…- decía Duo recordando

-- Flash Back--

Era de noche, nos situamos en el apartamento que compartían Heero y Duo, para ser más específicos en su habitación, en la cama en la cual estaban acostados…

Heero..- susurro Duo sensualmente

Hn? - contesto entre medio dormido y despierto, y sintió un peso ya muy familiar en su abdomen (estaba acostado boca arriba)

Me quieres? –decía Duo besando el cuello de Heero

Mmm – exclamo sintiendo los besos y caricias de Duo, sabia que el lo tomaría como un si…

Que tanto? - Dijo besando su pecho

Ante esto Heero abrió los ojos mirando a un Duo ya sin camisa y empezó a sospechar…

- Que quieres u.ú?

Yo? – se hizo el ofendido pero no dejo de besar su cara y el cuello –nada… que tu no quieras –dijo sensualmente

Heero se levanto en sus codos para así atrapar los labios de su koi en un beso largo y apasionado, haciendo una maniobra para así cambiar de posición (quedando Heero arriba y Duo abajo) hasta que Duo se separo lentamente de sus labios…

Pero esta vez yo arriba (ya saben ne? de seme) – y al decir esto hizo un movimiento con el que giro y cambio de posición (ahora el estaba arriba)

Heero volvió a besarlo y a cambiar de posición nuevamente – ni lo sueñes – dijo con una sonrisa picara

Ándale shi? – decía Duo poniendo cara de perrito mojado bajo la lluvia, pero al querer girar para cambiar de posición calculo mal y los dos cayeron al suelo…

Jajaja – rió Heero – sabes ahora no, tengo sueño – beso a Duo, se levanto y paso su mano por la cabeza de el, despeinándolo mas – otro día será… - dicho esto se metió en la cama y se durmió casi al instante…

¬¬ - Duo en cambio se levanto enojado e indignado, se metió del lado de su cama y se durmió…

-- Fin Flash Back--

Y eso fue lo que paso –dijo Duo terminando su "gran" relato…

n/n jeje – rió Quatre apenado, no creía que Duo hablara tan naturalmente de eso, y hasta con lujo de detalles

ù/ú - Trowa en cambio estaba molesto y un tanto abochornado xD, por esa estupidez se había enojado? Por inari… si que Duo era "especial"…

…- Heero seguía con su misma cara (n/a: ni modo que se la cambie xD) sin expresión y mirada indiferente

Ettoo…Duo – Dijo Quatre pero fue interrumpido…

Mjmja – empezó a reír Heero, quien había agachado su cabeza – jajajajaJAJAJAJA- rió desquiciadamente levantando su cabeza y haciéndola hacia atrás, con una mano tapándose el ojo izquierdo y parte de la frente, y con los dedos tocando su cabello (el flequillo) (n/a: así como Iori Yagami de KOF al momento de ganar que ríe como loco, pero aun así es kawaii!)

o.oU - Quatre no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… a Heero riendo y de esa manera, ese seria acaso el fin del mundo?

o.oUU – Trowa tomo la mano de Quatre, si ese seria el fin…pero de Duo xD – ettoo… nosotros nos retiramos – y dicho y echo los dos salieron corriendo…

:S… "glup" – Duo trago saliva – He... Hee...ro? –dijo nerviosamente

… - la risa de Heero paro re depente…digo de repente xD, haciendo ver a Heero mas temible que antes y mas por que estaba mirando fijamente a Duo…

Hee...ro? estas… bien? –volvió a preguntar

Baka ¬¬ - fue lo único que dijo…

o.o? eyy ¬¬ co… - fue interrumpido por los labios del moreno, quien lo besaba como si fuese el ultimo pero también trasmitía ternura, Duo correspondió rapido al beso, la lengua de ambos jugaban e inspeccionaban las areas ya conocidas, pero que nunca se cansarían de hacerlo, pero como todo tiene un fin… los dos se fueron separando lentamente a falta de aire…

…- Duo por primera vez no supo que decir… (n/a: aleluya/coro celestial/ xD)

Eres un baka –volvió a decir Heero –MI baka - y sonrió con ternura – te amo – y le Duo un suave beso…

n0n - Duo lo veía con estrellitas, se imaginaba a Heero en un campo de flores, montando un caballo blanco y con un traje de príncipe, se permitía soñar las pocas veces que el soldado perfecto le decía que lo amaba y era tierno ( esta era la segunda, la primera fue cuando se le declaro)

Cuando Duo salio de su "mundo de flores ponys rosas" (yo se que puse que era un caballo blanco pero queda mejor ponys rosas xD), se dio cuenta que Heero ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada, asi que se apresuro a llegar a su lado, cuando lo hizo se colgo de su brazo y le dijo – yo también te amo – dándole un beso en la mejilla y acurrucándose en su hombro…

Hn u/u – fue la respuesta del castaño, pero algo había nuevo en su cara, era un color rojo que adornaba su cara y una pequeña sonrisa… como en la primera vez…

**Fin!**

**Pequeño epilogo…(bueno no se si esto sea un epilogo… pero bueeno)**

Heero y Duo ya habían llegado a su apartamento, pero se les hacia un poco difícil entrar a su habitación puesto que la puerta estaba cerrada y ellos se estaban besando y acariciando con pasión y se podría decir lujuria… cuando Heero por fin logro abrir la puerta iba a entrar pero Duo lo detiene

Y esta vez si voy a estar arriba – pone carita de ángel

Emm… deja lo pienso...no – dijo el chico empezando a besar el cuello de su koi y a hacerlo que entrara en la habitación (Duo estaba entre Heero y el marco de la puerta de su habitación) pero el shinigami se detiene

-Pero por que no?

Emm…mira vamos a hacer esto…- y le susurra algo al oído al dios de la muerte que hace que a este le den escalofríos…después de habérselo dicho lambe su lóbulo de manera sexy

Ok n.n – dice sin protestar…

Ambos reanudan su acto de amarse y quererse y entran a la habitación para más privacidad…

En otra parte…en la terraza de un lujoso apartamento se ve como dos chicos, uno de cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas y el otro de cabello rubio y ojos aguamarina, estaban acostados abrazados observando el cielo…

Me pregunto como le habrá ido a Duo – dijo el rubio

Pues supongo que bien… si no ya estuviera aquí llorando desconsoladamente n.nU –

Que malo eres Trowa n.n – le regaño Quatre

Solo digo la verdad – se voltea a ver a Quatre y lo besa…

Este no rechaza el beso y ambos se sumergen en las caricias que se proporcionaban…

Seria una noche muy ocupad para algunos…

**Fin!**

Ola! Si por fin lo termine! Primer fic que sueño/imagino ( sip… por que cuando lo estoy creando generalmente es a las 2 de la mañana xD…

Bueno muchas gracias a las personas quienes hayan leído el fic… (Cuantas serán una o dos? xD) y a las que lo leyeron y aparte me dejaron review… (Sip por que si son como yo, leo algunos fics y no dejo review xD… no por mala onda si no por hueba/flojera… aparte que mi maquina tarda mucho en abrir esa paginita para dejar el review, y si no se tarda mucho se traba -.-U)

y ya por ultimo pa irme a dormir… estoy pensando en hacer otro pequeño one short ( si claro pequeño… este me salieron 8 hojas en Word u.u y como 15 en el cuaderno..si lo acepto tengo fea letra T-T) sobre como se le declaro Heero a Duo y un poco de TrowaxQuatre… bueno ahí me dicen si quieren o no… por que si lo hago y nadie lo va a leer pss se siente gacho u.uU

Bueno ya basta de tanto churro (ay me dio hambre)

ja ne!


End file.
